Metis Gifts
Cliath Create Element The metis has the power to create a small amount of the four basic elements: fire, air, earth or water. In this way, she can replenish the air supply in an airtight room, make a rock to throw at someone, create a fire without matches or wood, or even fill a bathrobe without any faucet or pipes. The metis cannot create specialized forms of any element ie precious metals (especially silver), lethal gases and acid. This Gift creates only natural air, earth, fire and water. Elemental spirits teach this Gift. System: The werewolf's player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Gnosis. Each success allows the character to create approximately one cubic foot of the desired element, to a maximum of 100 lbs, anywhere he can see within 60 feet. The element remains in existence until used up (breathed in the case of air or burned up in the case of fire without any fuel to keep it going). The flames created with this Gift are genuinely hot, but they are no substitute for a flame-thrower. They inflict one health level of damage per success, to a maximum of three health levels of damage. Primal Anger The metis learns to focus the anger within her heart and use it to increase her Rage. The anger takes a physical toll on the werewolf, and it is up to her to unleash it on her enemies. Ancestor spirits teach this Gift. System: A character with this Gift may sacrifice a single health level, once per scene, and gain two extra points of Rage in exchange (even if doing so takes her above her permanent Rage rating). The health level is treated as aggravated damage for purposes of recovery. Shed This gift allows the metis to escape from grabs and holds by releasing a layer of fur. It is taught by Beast spirits. If the metis is grabbed in a successful Immobilize, law Lock, or Overbear attack, he can roll Dexterity + Primal-Urge, difficulty seven. If successful, he slips from the opponent's grasp, and the opponent is left with only a handful of fur. The metis can also use this to help him squeeze through tight places, using his fur as a slick surface to ease passage. In these cases, subtract from the difficulty of Escapology rolls. Hairless metis cannot possess this Gift. Fostern Burrow Those who learn this Gift gain the ability to burrow through the earth. They make a real tunnel, and others can follow them through it. The digger creates a burrow just large enough for her to go through. Others may follow, but they are limited by the size of the hole. The werewolf must be in Crinos, Hispo, or Lupus form to use this Gift as she needs her claws for digging (although even metis without claws can use this Gift). The tunnel is not structurally sound, and it will collapse over time. Rabbit and Rat spirits teach this gift. System: The player rolls Strength + Athletics (4 for loose mud, 9 for solid rock). Some alloyed metals (such as titanium steel) and other reinforced structures will not yield to the werewolf no matter how hard she digs. The character can burrow one yard per turn for each success. After the initial roll, the character does not need to roll again to continue at the same speed. Curse of Hatred The metis may verbalize the hatred in her heart, disheartening opponents with the intensity of her emotion. A spirit of passion teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Manipulation + Expression (difficulty of the opponent's Willpower). If she succeeds, her opponent loses two willpower points and two Rage points. This Gift may be used on an opponent only once per scene. Wriggle Metis sometimes have to hide in all the wrong places at the wrong times. With this Gift, they can take best advantage of their surroundings to get away and take a breather. Insect spirits teach this Gift. System: Spend a Gnosis point, and the Gift takes effect immediately. For the rest of the scene, no matter what her form, the metis can squeeze into a space no less than half the size of her body. Storytellers should make judgments on space limitations. Adren Eyes of the Cat The werewolf may see clearly in pitch darkness. His eyes glow a lambent green while this power is in effect. Any cat spirit can teach this Gift, although werewolves who make enemies of the Bastet will have trouble finding teachers. System: The character must state when the Gift is in effect, but it requires no roll or expenditure. The character suffers no difficulty or dice-pool penalties from darkness. Frozen Form Homids and lupus have no idea what it's like to grow up as a metis, never changing from Crinos form for years and years. This Gift, taught by a chameleon spirit, it lets a metis give other a taste of what spending extended time in Crinos form is really like. System: Spend a Willpower point and roll Stamina + Primal Urge, difficulty 6. For each success, the target must spend one full day in Crinos, consecutively if more than one success is rolled. This Gift works only on other Garou, including Black Spiral Dancers. Splintered Claw This painful Gift causes the metis' claws to splinter as they pierce flesh. It is taught by pain spirits. Tiny bits of claw imbed themselves deep in the victim's body, thus causing tremendous irritation. Healing such a wound without first removing the splinters is both painful and stupid. Unfortunately, the Gift's user loses her claws until she spends a round regenerating new ones. A Tree-spirit teaches the Gift. Glass Walkers or Bone Gnawers can learn this Gift from spirits living in houses or other wooden constructs. System: After a successful attack that causes at least one Health Level of damage, the Garou may spend a Rage point to activate the Gift. Any damage that the target does not soak cannot be healed until he removes the bits of claw. As with other werewolf claw attacks, the wounds are aggravated. The attacking Garou receives one automatic nonaggravated wound. The werewolf cannot soak this wound but can heal it as normal. Until the Garou heals this wound, he has no claws. Adren Badger's Heart Metis often possess angry hearts, and in their own way, they have a keen understanding of Rage, no matter what their auspice. This Gift allows them to affect the Rage of other werewolves, causing their enemies to expend more of it than necessary. A Badger-spirit teaches this gift. System: Spend a Gnosis point and roll Willpower, difficulty 7. Three successes are necessary, but if the roll is made, the target expends twice as many Rage points as he normally would. For example, if Merryk Winterchase successfully uses the Gift on Mari Cabrah while they're in combat, each time she spent one Rage point, she would actually use two, without gaining the benefits of the second Rage point. This Gift's effects last for a day. Body Shift The Garou can use her shapeshifting to alter her physical Traits: a level of Dexterity can be shifted to Strength or Stamina, or a level of Stamina could be shifted to Dexterity -- whatever combination the player desires. Roll Stamina + Primal-Urge (difficulty 9). For every two successes, one Trait level can be shifted. The effect lasts for one scene only. A Rage point cannot be spent to shift Traits instantly. Athro Gift of the Porcupine When using this Gift, the werewolf undergoes a startling transformation. Her fur becomes elongated, bristly and sharp like the quills of a porcupine. This change makes her an even more fearsome killing machine. A werewolf must be in Crinos, Hispo or Lupus form to use this Gift. Porcupine teaches this Gift, and he has a great fondness for metis. System: The character spends a Gnosis point to sharpen his fur. Anyone whom the metis tackles, grapples or immobilizes takes aggravated damage from his newfound quills. (Strength + 1). Furthermore, anyone who strikes him with bare flesh (and scoring fewer than five successes on the attack roll) takes damage based on the attacker's own Strength, although the metis still takes normal damage. This Gift lasts for one scene or until the werewolf wills his fur to return to normal. Wither Limb With a snarl and an angry gaze, the werewolf forces a target's arm or leg to twist, desiccate and wither, making it useless. Creatures with regenerative abilities will restore the limb to full function after one scene; otherwise, the effects are permanent. Pain and disease spirits teach this Gift. Some werewolves even invoke spirits of disease to learn this Gift. System: The player spends a Gnosis point and rolls Willpower (difficulty of the victim's Stamina + 4). The victim adds two to the difficulties of all Dexterity rolls. If his leg is affected, he can move at only half of his normal speed. Elder Madness The metis struggles his whole life to find a place, a purpose and a sense of stability in his horrifying existence. With this Gift, he can force others to face their inner demons, inducting insanity and madness. The nature of the derangement varies among individuals, but it will always be severe, making it impossible for the victim to function normally. Lunes, along with spirits of trickery and madness teach this Gift. System: The player spends a Gnosis point and rolls Manipulation + Intimidation (difficulty of the victim's Willpower). The insanity lasts a number of days equal to the successes rolled on the attempt. During this time, the metis can increase or decrease the effects of the madness, granting the victim lucidity and then driving him into psychosis. Even after the Gift has ended, the repercussions from the bout with madness often haunt the target for the rest of his life. Totem Gift Due to the metis' strong ties with Garou society, she can plead directly whit her tribal totem, gaining some of its power. The effects of this Gift depend on the nature of the tribal totem power. Rat (totem of the Bone Gnawers) might send swarms of rats to attack the Garou's enemies, and Grandfather Thunder (totem of the Shadow Lords) might smite the Garou's enemies with a blast of thunder and lightning. The potential of this Gift depends only on the favor of the totem, and it may cross over into the miraculous. Only the tribal totem teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Charisma + Rituals (difficulty 7). The greater the number of successes, the more dramatic the effects. One success might cause a minor distraction, whereas 10 successes is the dramatic equivalent of summoning a localized twister to destroy the metis' foes. Twist of Fate Some metis have used this Gift to deliver a fatal blow to unsuspecting enemies, even knowing that the cost will be their own lives. After a Garou has been dealt her own deathblow, if she invokes this Gift, she may strike her enemy once more ere she dies. It's bittersweet but often leads to an enemy falling dead alongside the metis warrior. This Gift is taught by a god spirit. System: The player need only spend one Rage point to get that final shot; no wound penalties apply. The attack doesn't automatically land, although the metis may spend Willpower to add to the attack roll's success (even though she's already spent Rage in the turn). The metis' damage pool in increased by ten dice -- a metis' parting shot channels a lifetime of Rage, and is almost always lethal.